Dangerous Roads
by xx-MissMoMo4eva-xx
Summary: This is a Bella and Rosalie story with a twist... Bella isn't exactly human.. Rated T for a few reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Roads**

**A Bella and Rosalie story**

**BPOV**

"Dad I'm going out" I called to my dad Charlie.

"Try not to be too long Bells"

"I gotta hunt dad"

Charlie knew what I was. His mom was one and her mom and so on and so forth. I am a Sylph. I have wings that come out of my back and fold into long slits when I'm trying to be human. I have golden eyes which turn red when I need to hunt and will be immortal on my 18th birthday at 10:06pm. The exact time I was born I will become immortal. Kinda ironic huh? I ran into the trees for about 5 miles then I smelt them.

"Vampires"

I stopped sniffing around for them. They were a few miles north of where I was standing. Sylphs and Vampires get along so I thought I'd go meet them. I found them easily enough. They were hunting. They looked up as I approached.

"Hi" I said with a wave

"Hi" the beautiful girl replied

'_Oh no Bella don't imprint on her! She has a mate already_'

Too late. Once we looked in each other's eyes I was connected to her by more than love.

"I'm Rose and this is my brother Emmett"

'_Oh brother_'

"I'm Bella. I'm Chief Swan's daughter"

"You're not human are you?" Emmett asked

"No you goof of a vampire I'm not" I replied

I had taken to him immediately. He was my future brother in law and I already loved him as one.

"What are you?" my angel asked

"A Sylph"

"Carlisle told us about them... You"

I laughed.

"Who's Carlisle?"

"Our creator come meet him Bella. Take my hand and I'll show you the way"

I took Rose's hand and it felt perfect. We were truly soul mates and she could feel it too. Rose surprised me by pressing her lips to mine. I kissed her back.

"Wow" I breathed.

"Sorry"

"No don't be. Emmett we'll meet you back home" I said

"Ok"

Emmett left. Rose and I sat down on a boulder.

"Rose, babe, I know you feel this connection too. I have imprinted on you. You're free to leave me and do whatever"

"I don't want to leave you ever babe" Rose said cutting me off

"This is stronger than love at first sight. I have been hunting on animal blood ever since I transformed a year ago. We take the form of our true love even before we find them. I never believed my true love/soul mate would be as gorgeous as you though. My dad thinks it's to help us in the right direction to find our true loves."

"Your dad knows?"

"Sylphs are only women but Charlie is a direct decent from a Sylph and transferred it to me because I am female."

I sighed. I pressed my hand to her cheek and showed her everything I knew rather than telling her.

"What was that?"

"I have powers. I can let my true love into my mind. I am an empath, mind reader and psychic."

"Oh god! Edward, Jasper and Alice wrapped into one"

"Are they other vampires in your coven?"

"Yes and we better go meet them"

We held hands as we ran to the Cullen household. We walked in the backdoor and I felt excitement and curiosity and boredom.

"Just because you already know me Emmett" I called out

Emmett came running downstairs. Everyone looked up as I spoke.

"You must be Bella. I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme and children. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett and I see you know Rose very well"

Rose and I smiled at each other.

"Oh yes very well" I breathed


	2. Chapter 2

I shook my head to knock Rose to the back of my mind. My heart ached to be closer.

"Well uhm can I borrow Rose?"

"Of course"

"Bye"

It wasn't late when we reached my place. We walked inside and Charlie walked out of the living room.

"That was quick Bella. It took Grandma Lucy centuries to find her soul mate. You've been here 12 hours and you already find her"

I gaped.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. This is Rosalie Hale. She is the 'daughter' of Carlisle Cullen and is a vampire as well as the rest of them"

"How do you know?"

"I told him"

I looked to where the voice came from.

"Grandma Lucy" I said as Rose said "Lucy?"

"Hello my girls"

"How do you know Rose?"

"Carlisle talked about her and introduced her as a friend of his"

"Well I am a friend of Carlisle's Rosalie. I made contact with him 18 years ago when Renee fell pregnant with Bella to let him know that you were her soul mate. Edward has known for that long as well"

"You knew since I was born Grandma?"

"Yes I knew because I am on the council of higher Sylphs we're the ones who control everything"

I yawned. I still slept and I was tired.

"Is it ok if we head up to my room?"

"Sure"

We went up to my room and I stood in front of Rose.

"Want to see my wings?"

"Wings?"

I took my shirt off and forced my wings out of my back. They had feathers the same colour as Rose's hair now. I smiled.

"Wow"

I squeezed my eyes closed as I put them away. Rose had her hand on my cheek when I opened my eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just have to concentrate"

I kissed her and pushed her onto my bed straddling her hips. As we were kissing my wings started jolting in there slits. I pulled away from a hurt looking Rose.

"Behave have will you?"

"Me?"

"No of course not babe. My wings are excited because I'm kissing you. Something I will have to talk to Lucy about"

I curled up on my bed with Rose beside me.


	3. LEMON!

**A/N: Major Lemon could be verging on M **

*Next Morning*

When I woke up she was still there. I smiled at her.

"What size in clothes are you baby?" I asked

"6"

"Same let's have a shower"

I got a pair of skate pants and a loose black top out and let Rose choose for herself. She chose a black pair of baggy pants and a loose pink shirt. That was my favourite outfit. We went into the bathroom and had a shower. We walked out fully dressed with our hair done as well. We walked downstairs hand in hand.

"Morning girls"

"Morning dad" we replied

Charlie smiled at us. He had accepted Rose because he knew she would never hurt me. Lucy walked in.

"Lucy, why is it when Bella is kissing me her wings get excited?"

"Because Bella is excited. Don't worry girls Bella will get used to it and they won't come out"

"That's a relief." Rose replied

"I'm going over to the Cullens"

"Ok Bells. Are you staying here tonight?"

"I have to school tomorrow"

"Ok. Oh wait here"

Charlie threw me a set of keys.

"I don't want you running everywhere it's just a little present"

We walked out the front door and saw a black Audi convertible.

"Cool as thanks dad" I called

We jumped in the car and drove to the Cullens. Rose was giving me directions. We pulled up in front of the house.

"Wow nice car" Emmett said admiring it

"Thanks"

We walked inside.

"Hey girls" they greeted us

"Hey"

"Come on Bella I want to show you my wardrobe"

"Ok"

I followed Rose upstairs to her room. She opened two big doors and I gasped.

"Wow I love your tastes in clothes"

I looked through her miniskirts and baggy pants to her gorgeous evening gowns and jeans. I found the perfect outfit for the next day. It was a pair of baggy pants and a black top that said 'It's All Fun and Games Until You Fall In Love... Then It's Better'

"Can I?"

"What's mine is yours"

"Does that include your heart?"

"Yes"

We kissed and my wings started tingling. I kissed her more passionately and they stopped. We pulled away when I needed air.

"Are they ok?"

"Yeah they're fine"

...

5pm

...

"I've got to go home Emmett let go"

Emmett had attached himself to me.

"Please Em" I begged

He still didn't let go.

"I will be over tomorrow and I will stay tomorrow night"

Emmett let go and Rose and I fled outside.

"I will see you later on tonight babe"

"You can come you know"

"Just give me 2 seconds to pack"

"Ok"

Rose ran upstairs and was back before I could miss her. We drove back to Charlie's.

"Girls" he greeted us.

"Hey"

"Pizza on the table Bells. I know you don't eat Rose"

"Thanks"

I got some pizza and we headed up to my room. I sat on my bed eating.

"So school tomorrow"

"Yeah school" I replied

"What grade are you in?"

"11th"

"Same. Jasper and I are in 11th grade and Alice, Edward and Emmett are in 12th"

"How the hell does Alice pass as a 12th grader?"

"She's small for her age"

I laughed.

"So who's together in your family?"

"Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Edward and Emmett and Jasper but they never show it outside the family. We stay to ourselves in school. We now have a 6th Cullen at school. Everyone knows you're Charlie's daughter but you're an honorary Cullen now baby. Alice, Emmett and Edward were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme from different families and Jasper and I are twins and Esme is our Aunt. We have to pretend we're just friends but we can still hold hands and stuff. You're eyes aren't our shade of gold they're kinda a brownish gold"

"I know. It's because Charlie's side are the Sylphs so I have part of mom in me that's why my eyes will always have a shade of brown in them"

"It's a beautiful colour babe so it won't be too suspicious that the new girl is not only best friends with the Cullens already but has the same coloured eyes as well."

"I'm more than your best friend Rose"

"I know babe I know but just give it time before we have to deal with that one at school"

I nodded slowly staring at my pizza. Rose lifted my head and placed a loving kiss on my lips. After I finished eating we went down to spend some time with Charlie. We sat on the floor snuggled together.

"Are you excited about school Bells?" Charlie asked

"Yeah"

"Here I forgot to give you these"

Charlie handed me my timetable and a map.

"I don't need a map"

"I got them before we met Rose"

We looked over my timetable.

"We have all our classes together Bella" Rose said

I smiled at her and ran my hand down her jaw. Charlie looked at the clock.

"Well girls I'm heading to bed"

We looked at the time too.

"Shoot. Is it really 8:30 already?"

"Yep"

We all headed upstairs together. Rose and I headed into my room and Charlie went to his. We weren't going to sleep yet but we would be relaxing together on my bed. We got into some pj's and layed down under the covers. Our shirts ended up on the floor as we kissed. Rose reached for my pants and I lifted my butt so she could easily slide them off. Hers ended up on top of mine as she balanced her weight over me and we kissed. I felt her leg come between mine and I opened mine to give her more access.

"Babe"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?"

"You're my first" I replied

"Good"

Rose sucked on my neck leaving a dark hickey and left trails of kisses down my body. My hand found its way between her legs and entered her roughly. She gasped and did the same to me. We pushed fingers in and out of each other hard as our bodies tangled together.

"You like?"

I nodded. I teased her with my finger tips. Rose tightened then let out a light moan and I felt her insides gripping my fingers. Knowing that she was close sent me over the edge I was barely standing on as it was. We kissed as we came down from our amazing orgasms. I snuggled into Rose's side and dreamt about her all night.

**A/N: I have most of this written but I'm adding it slowly to hopefully get reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter =)**

"Baby"

"Hmm"

Rose gently bit down on my nipple. Not hard enough to pierce the skin but enough to wake me up.

"Good Morning" I said with a smile

"Hello"

We had a shower, got our school bags and headed downstairs. I ate breakfast with Charlie.

"Have a good sleep Bells?"

"Sure did dad"

Charlie left for work while I was still eating. When I was finished we headed to school. I pulled into the spot next to Edward's Volvo and we got out. I hi-fived the boys and hugged Alice.

"I really love your car" Emmett said

"I might let you drive it one day"

"Really?"

"Maybe"

I smiled as I slipped my hand into Rose's and interlocked our fingers. Alice took my other hand and we headed into the school. Alice left us with the boys at Block A and me and Rose headed to the office.

"Hello dears can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Bella Swan I'm new"

"Hello Bella here's a slip just hand it in to your teachers to sign"

"Ok"

We headed to our first class which was English with Mason. I sighed as we walked into the classroom because Rose changed the position of our hands.

"Hi you must be Isabella Swan"

"Please call me Bella"

"Well Bella I see you've already made friends with Miss Hale so take a seat in the back of the room next to her"

Mr Mason handed my slip back and we headed to the back of the room. Almost immediately the whispering started.

"You're here with Rose it's fine" I breathed over and over.

Rose placed her hand on my thigh and my wings tingled. I looked at her warning her to move her hand and she did. I smiled to let her know what was wrong. After English we headed upstairs to Spanish. That was as boring as English. Then it was lunch. Rose and I headed to the cafeteria and got in the lunch line. I got a Cesar Salad and a lemonade. Rose got the same. We headed over to the others.

"Hey girls" Jasper greeted us

"Hey guys"

We sat down and I could hear the whispers again.

'_Stuff this_'

I picked up my stuff and food and walked out of the cafeteria. It wasn't raining so I sat outside. I sensed my family come over to me.

"Are you ok?"

"The whispers were just bugging me"

I felt a twinge in my wings.

"Oh ouch" I said cringing

"Bella"

I pressed my hand to Rose's arm.

'_Wings_'

"You have wings?"

"Yeah big ones that come out my back. I have a feather that's bent can you fix it?"

"How?" Edward asked

"I'll do it"

Rose lifted up my shirt and the others gaped at the slits in my back.

"What side babe?"

"Right"

Rose opened the right slit and put her hand in it. She straightened the feather.

"Much better thanks babe"

Rose put my shirt down and sat down. The others were surrounding me enough that no one else had a hope of seeing anything. The bell rang and we headed to our classes. We walked into Biology.

"Ah yes Miss Swan"

"Call me Bella"

"Have a seat next to Miss Hale"

"I know"

Rose was already in her seat and I walked past a baby faced boy and he looked up at me.

"You're Isabella Swan"

"Bella"

"I'm Mike Newton I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies or something with me?"

I crouched down.

"Honey you don't stand a chance"

I teased him with my sweet breath before heading to seat next to Rose.

"Babe you're a tease"

I smiled at her. After Biology was Photography. I loved Photography.

"Today class we're starting a new project. I'd like you to take photos of anything or anyone that you really care about"

I raised my hand.

"Can it be more than one person or thing?"

"Of course. Take photos of family and friends if you want. I want you to make a scrapbook of those photos. You can take them at home and develop them here or take them here as well. Here are the cameras enough for one each"

I grabbed two cameras and went back to my seat. Rose and I took a photo of each other at the same time. We giggled quietly.

"Do you have a camera I can borrow?" I asked as we headed to gym

"Yeah"

I waited until the changing room was empty before I got changed and we headed upstairs. We were playing volleyball. Jasper was standing away from the humans. I knocked fists with him when we reached him. After gym we met the others at the cars. We headed to the Mansion. Rose ran upstairs and got two top of the range cameras.

"Can I have everyone in the living room for a minute?" I called

Everyone came in. I had Rose, Carlisle, Esme and Alice sit on the couch with Emmett, Edward and Jasper stand behind them. I took the photo then I took Rose's spot then we timed the camera and got a full family shot.

"Thank you"

For the next week I followed them everywhere they went. On Sunday afternoon I turned to Rose.

"Let's go get some of Carlisle at work"

We each had 3 pictures left on our cameras. We had gotten heaps of Charlie at home and at work, our cars and of course our vampire family. We got in my car and went to the hospital and Carlisle wasn't that hard to find. He was standing in a corridor looking at some x-rays.

"Dad" we called

He looked up and Rose snapped the picture. We got one of us and him too. We had 4 photos left.

"Our houses" Rose said

"Of course. Bye dad" I called over my shoulder

"Bye girls"

We took a photo of my house then Charlie took one of me and Rose in front of it then we headed to her place and did the same there. The film started rewinding. We got the film out and put them in our bags. I was staying here tonight. Esme had insisted because we were constantly staying at mine. I was taking Rose flying tonight. I ate the dinner Esme had made for me and we waited until the night was pitch black. I had a backless halter neck dress on and we jumped out the window. The rest of the family were waiting to see my wings. I cringed as I unfolded them then I felt them shake out to full expand. I flapped them a few times gently.

"Wow they're blonde" Emmett muttered

We all rolled our eyes at him.

"Can I touch them?" Esme asked

"Go ahead"

I didn't feel like flying anywhere now I was really tired. I exercised my wings. Flapping them as hard as I needed too to stay on the ground.

"Ok I'm putting them away now"

I folded them into my back as felt the slits close.

"Can I look in the slits?" Carlisle asked

"Sure"

I decided to play a little trick on him. Alice and Edward laughed when they saw it. I felt him open a slit so I pushed the wing out a little bit catching him completely off guard and made him jumped backwards and land on the ground. All us kids cracked up.

"Sorry I should've warned you, they don't like being uncovered much"

"It's ok" Carlisle said standing up

I yawned so we headed up to bed. I fell straight to sleep.

**A/N: please review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's been forever sorry guys Reviews please**

...

7 am

...

"Bella" Emmett yelled jumping on the bed

"Shit"

I fell onto the ground.

"Ouch"

"Bella are you ok?" Rose said running into the room

"I'm fine, thanks for being here" I said sarcastically

I pushed past her, went into her wardrobe grabbed the first two pieces of clothing I found and went for a shower. I walked out fully dressed, grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I made some toast and walked out the front door. I sped to school and pulled up in my spot. My wings and heart were aching. It was because I was so far away from Rose. Tears started falling from my eyes as I sat there. I saw the Volvo pull up and I got out.

"Hey" I said casually walking past them

"Bella" Rose whispered

I kept walking.

"Ouch Rose"

"You fuck up everything Emmett"

I didn't turn around.

"Babe" Rose called chasing after me

I stopped.

"Why weren't you with me when I woke up?"

"I'm sorry"

We walked to class in silence.

...

Lunch

...

I sat by myself today and I knew that it hurt my family. I heard the chairs around me move and look up. Mike Newton and a girl sat down with me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jessica Stanely but I go by Jess"

"Hi Jess"

"I love you colour of your eyes" Mike said

"Thanks but as I said you don't have a chance. You're not a girl"

They gasped and the Cullens looked over at me.

"You're a lesbian"

"Yes I'm a lesbian and I am going out with Rosalie Hale"

"Why aren't you sitting with them?"

"I like reading by myself"

I had a copy of _Wuthering Heights _open on the table. My wings rustled as I told them about Rose.

"Oh I see well cool" Mike said

"There's a girls choice dance next week and I was wondering if you'd like to come into Port Angeles with me and my friend Angela this afternoon"

"Yeah sure no problems"

"Ok uhm who's driving?"

"I'll borrow Rose's car because not all of us will fit in my Audi"

"Ok. So 4 ok?"

"Just gotta check with Charlie but that will be fine"

"Ok"

...

Photography

...

I raised my hand.

"Miss Swan"

"Hale" I corrected under my breath.

"Can I go into the dark room?"

"Sure, Miss Hale would you like to join her?"

Rose and I got our film and went into the dark room. We were in there alone because it wasn't big enough for more than 2 people to really move around. Rose put her hand under my shirt on the small of my back and pulled me to her. I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry I really shouldn't have went off like that this morning. I'm kinda sexually frustrated. Now you've started me I'm gonna need a lot of attention." I whispered

Rose pressed her lips to mine. I pulled away quickly.

"Not here. Stay at Charlie's tonight"

"No problem"

Rose's hand was rubbing over one of my slits so I poked a feather out and tickled her hand. Rose giggled at me.

"I want you and they do too"

"Skip gym with me"

"Sure"

...

Charlie's at 2pm

...

"I've gotta go out at 3:45 and I need your car"

"That gives you 90 minutes of pleasure from me"

I layed Rose down as I kissed her. Rose took my shirt off as I took hers off. We flipped and next thing I remembered was screaming her name as she screamed mine for the 5th time in a row. I looked at the time.

"Shit Rose we gotta get ready"

I slipped into jeans and a shirt and we headed to hers.

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Yeah red M3 in the garage" Rose replied handing me her keys.

I gave her a huge hug and a kiss. I got in her car and took off. I picked the girls up and headed into Port Angeles. I was sitting in a chair in the dress shop watching them try on dresses when my phone vibrated at me. I quickly opened the text.

'_**Tonight, Charlie's, me and you naked**_'

I smiled and replied.

'_**Now, anywhere, me and you naked sounds much better**_'

I looked out the window and saw my Audi pull up. I ran out and hugged her.

"Hey Boo"

"Bells"

"Yes baby?"

"I need you home. There's something we ah need to talk about with the entire family"

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you"

"ROSALIE HALE" I said as my eyes flashed

"Babe trust me it's family related I just need you home by 6"

"Mansion?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"Please don't be angry with me"

"See you late Rose"

I walked back inside.

"What's wrong?"

"I have no idea"

...

6pm

...

I just pulled into the garage and headed inside. The entire family were sitting around with the same confused look I had, even Alice and Edward. I couldn't read Rose's thoughts either she was blocking them from me. I sat down next to Esme and waited. Rose came downstairs and knelt in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything, will you marry me?"

"YES" I squealed

The entire family laughed and sobbed and smiled as I hugged Rose. We kissed then Rose picked me up and ran down to the garage. She drove my car to Charlie's. We walked inside hand in hand with grins on our faces.

"Hey girls"

"Dad guess what"

"What?"

"I'm getting married"

"I know"

"How do you know?"

"I asked him permission before I bought the ring"

I sighed.

"Are you ok?"

I pressed my hand to her cheek.

'_My wings feel funny_'

"Dad my wings feel funny"

"You need to stretch them"

I turned around, stripped my shirt off and put my arms over my breasts. I let my wings out and they were a golden honey colour with flecks of white.

"Dad"

My whole body had changed. My skin was now hard as rock and impenetrable. I was skin and bones but my breasts and curves more pronounced.


	6. Chapter 6

...

Saturday

...

It was sunny today. I stayed at the Cullens last night and woke up to the sun coming through the window. I looked at my skin.

"I sparkle"

"So do I" Rose said with a chuckle.

Because I wasn't planning on going anywhere humans could see me I get a pair of baggy black pants and a backless mid-drift showing halter neck shirt out to wear. I didn't have to hide in either of my homes and I was glad about it. Rose got a miniskirt and a mid-drift showing tank top. We had a shower and got dressed. We didn't bother about shoes and headed downstairs.

"Hey girls"

"Hey Mom" we replied

"Breakfast Bella"

"Thanks"

I walked past Esme as I got my breakfast.

"Do they hurt?"

"Not at all. You can touch them you know"

Esme ran her hands over my slits.

"You should show them babe" Rose said

"Ok guys I have something to show you"

"Ok"

I unfolded my wings and showed them the colour.

"Bella, you know how it's only 2 weeks until Spring Break we got you a present"

"What's that?"

Esme handed me a box as I put my wings away. I opened the box and saw two tickets to Phoenix.

"Thank you" I said hugging her.

"Rose, Bella do you remember what tonight is?"

"The girls choice dance. All your dresses are backless Rose"

"No they're not. I have a few strapless ones"

"Jasper will you be my date please?"

"Yeah no probs"

"Emmett will you go as Rose's date?"

"Yeah of course"

We ran upstairs. I found a floor length black strapless gown that suited my new shape perfectly. You could still see the top of my slits but Alice lent me a black shoulder jacket that covered them. I chose a pair of 3 inch heels and had my outfit. Rose had picked an emerald green version of my dress with another one of Alice's jackets and a similar pair of shoes. I sat in front of the mirror as Rose did my hair and make-up.

...

6:30pm

...

"Let's get dressed"

We slipped into our outfits and shoes and headed downstairs to meet the boys. Alice was wearing a blue halter neck dress with 4 inch heels. The boys were wearing tux's and ties that matched our dresses. Esme made us get photos in our outfits.

...

7:30pm

...

Jasper was driving my Audi, Emmett was driving Rose's M3 and Edward was driving his Vanquish. We pulled up to school just as the sun went down. I smiled as Jasper helped me out of my car and held out his arm for me. I slipped my arm into it.

"Always the Southern Gentleman" I teased gently

"Always" he agreed in his accent

We laughed as we met up as the others.

"I love her Rose she's a crack up" Jasper said

We walked into the gym together and everyone gawked at us. We rolled our eyes as we paid for our tickets and went to stand in our own little area.

'_Wow Bella's gorgeous. I bet I could turn her straight_' Mike thought

Edward and I laughed at that.

"What's so funny?"

"Newton thinks he can turn Bella straight"

The entire family laughed.

'_I like girls I wonder if Bella would go out with me_' –Jess

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"Never guessed that one" I muttered

"Huh?"

"I never guessed that Jess was into girls"

"_Ok guys feel free to bring your ladies onto the floor and dance to this song_" the DJ said

The music started playing.

"Ooh Jasper I love this song"

Jasper bowed low and held out his hand. I took it and we went into the middle of the floor. The others followed suit. We were dancing in the middle of the floor and Jasper was a really good dancer. We danced to a few songs.

"_Guys this is for ladies only. Girls get your friends and dance to this song_"

Rose and I grabbed Alice's hands and danced with her.

...

End of the night

...

"_Final dance. Grab the person you love and dance with them._"

_Flightless Bird, American Mouth_ by Iron and Wine started playing. I wrapped my arms around Rose's neck as she wrapped hers around my waist. I put my forehead against hers and stared into her gorgeous eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

...

Spring Break

...

I draped my arm over Rose's body. We were looking up at the clouds just laying together. I smiled.

"So we're leaving for Phoenix tonight" Rose said

"How long will we be gone for?"

"The whole 2 weeks if you want"

"Ok. Don't worry about hunting. There's a forest near my mom's house and it's full of deer. I should know I hunted there."

"Does she know about Sylphs?"

"Yes everything. She had to be told when I was born because she was raising me"

Rose rested her head on the top of mine and sighed.

"I love you so much you know that right?"

I froze I resisted the urge to read her mind.

"Babe unfreeze and breathe. I love you"

"I love you too" I replied tensely

Rose rolled on top of me and kissed me passionately.

"Can I make up for scaring you?"

"Please do"

Rose started kissing my neck when a wolf-whistle came from the house. I stuck my middle finger up at whoever it was and gave my attention back to Rose.

"I love you" I gently moaned

"I love you too more than you know"

I scoffed.

"What?"

"Empath and mind reader here"

"Let's just keep it as our little joke"

Rose was playing with my nipples and kissing my neck while I resisted the urge to tell her to take me right in front of her family.

"Let's go to Charlie's"

"We've gotta pack"

My hand slipped down her pants and played with her clit. Rose's head dropped onto my shoulder as she rode my fingers. I removed my fingers and she whimpered.

"Let's go to Charlie's" Rose whispered in my ear

I smiled and got up.

"Wanna race?"

"Sure"

We ran to Charlie's. We were almost there when we came across a huge tree. Rose stopped to take a few steps backwards but I kept running and jumped it with no problem. I bet her to Charlie's. We ran inside at a human pace.

"Girls"

"Hey"

We ran upstairs and layed on my bed. We were already naked and kissing. We made love.

"Let's pack"

We packed my clothes and a few outfits of mine that Rose loved. They happened to be my favourite outfits too. We went downstairs with Rose carrying my duffle bag.

"Ok so we will be back next Friday dad"

"Ok girls have fun"

Charlie hugged us both and we ran back to the Cullens. We walked in the front door to find no one home.

"They must have went hunting"

"We should go, my eyes are turning black"

"Yeah I need to hunt too"

Rose dropped my bag and we ran out the backdoor. We came across Esme and Carlisle first.

"Hey Girls"

"Hey just going hunting we'll be back by 5"

"Ok"

...

5pm

...

"Yum something smells good" I said walking in the back door.

I still ate human food as well as blood.

"It's your dinner Bella" Alice said

I went into the kitchen to find my dinner already dished up. I sat down to eat.

"I'm just gonna go pack my stuff babe"

"Ok"

I was finished by the time Rose came down with her bag and kissed me.

"Get a room" Emmett yelled

I pulled away from Rose.

"Why don't you take that advice Em? Jazz looks like he needs some attention"

Everyone stared at me then cracked up.

...

Phoenix

...

"That was the longest 4 hours of my life" I muttered as we got off the plane

"Why?"

I pushed Rose up against the wall and whispered in her ear.

"Because I couldn't kiss and touch you"

I gently nipped at her neck.

"You're evil" Rose moaned as I backed away.

"Oh I know" I said grabbing her hand.

We grabbed our bags and walked out to find my mom.

"Bella"

We turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Mom"

I ran to her after dropping everything including Rose's hand. I hugged my mom as tightly as I could without hurting her. Rose walked over to us with a sad look in her eyes.

"Thanks" she breathed

I took her hand.

'_I'm sorry_'

She smiled but that look was still there.

"Mom this is Rose, baby this is my mom Renee"

"Hey Rose, Charlie told me you were coming"

"What else did dad tell you about Rose?"

"Nothing but he did tell me what form you have taken so I guessed"

"Why did he do that?"

I picked up my bag, threw it on my back and stormed off.

"Sorry" I heard Rose say

"Bella" Rose called coming after me

"He had no right"

"Actually he did. For your mom's safety she had to know"

I sighed and put my head down suddenly ashamed.

"I know he did I shouldn't have gone of like that"

My mom was walking over to us now.

"Ready to go home girls?"

"Yeah"

I sat in silence all the way to my mom's.

"Does Phil know?"

"No"

I groaned and reached around to touch a part of Rose's body.

'_We have to hide ourselves. It was easier when I'd just tell mom I was going out while Phil was out but he's on holidays for a couple of weeks_'

I looked into Rose's thoughts.

'_We'll think of something_'

We pulled up to mom's new house and got out. Phil ran outside to greet us.

"Bella"

I mentally cringed as he hugged me.

"Hey Phil this is Rose"

"Hey"

"Hi" Rose replied

Mom showed us to our room and left us alone. I sat on my bed and crossed my legs placing my arms across them and looking down.

"Is that interesting?" Rose asked

I laughed.

"Very actually" I replied looking up at her "But you're more interesting"

Rose was getting changed out of her Forks clothes into her pj's which were shortie shorts and a tank top. I changed into a similar set but I made sure that my tank tops covered my back properly. I grabbed a light zip-up hoodie and put it on. We headed back into the living room seeing as it was only 10pm. We sat on the couch pulling our left legs up. My mom and Phil laughed.

"What?"

"Look at yourselves"

We looked at each other. We were doing the same thing without even realising it.

"We are one?" I said with a shrug

Rose chuckled before she could stop herself.

"What have you got planned for tomorrow?"

"Heading to the mall" I replied instantly

"Cool have fun. Phil's been called away for a couple of days so I hope you girls won't mind be alone"

Rose and I grinned.

"No we don't mind" we replied in unison

They laughed at us again.

"Well we're heading to bed"

"Ok girls goodnight"

"Night"

We headed to bed. Alice told us it would be overcast in Phoenix for the next week so we'd have the run of the place. We climbed into bed and I snuggled down. I fell asleep hugging Rose. The next morning when I woke up it was really hot. I looked over to find Rose wasn't there. I saw a note with a single rose sitting on the pillow next to me.

_**Babe,**_

_**Took your mom and Phil to the airport. **_

_**I should be back by the time you wake up.**_

_**Love you more than you know**_

_**Rose xoxo**_

I sighed. I pulled out a black miniskirt and a purple t-shirt and headed for a shower. I slipped into my converses and headed to the kitchen. I was eating breakfast when the front door opened.

"Rose?" I called

"Oh you're up baby"

I looked at her outfit. It was exactly the same as mine except hers was pink and black. I put my bowl in the sink and kissed her.

"Let's hit the mall"

Rose had insisted on getting me my own credit card and I was actually glad of it today. We reached the mall and got out the car.

"Ok I'm pretty sure you can't get lost in a mall so go knock yourself out. I will meet you back here at 2pm"

"You're not coming with me babe?"

"I've got a surprise for you and I need you to go get me some outfits"

"Ok"

Rose headed off. I waited until she was out of sight until I headed to the hair dressers.

"Bella!"

"Maddy?"

I turned around and saw my ex-lover standing at the reception desk of the hairdressers.

"Hi how are you?"

"Yeah I'm good how are you?"

"I'm good, well coping"

"I know you loved me Mad but I had to go live with my dad. I'm just here for Spring Break. I need a cut and colour please"

"Ok I can fit you in at 11"

It was now 10:30.

"Perfect"

I walked out of the shop and headed towards the formal dress shop. I found the perfect dress. It was halter neck, ending mid-thigh, it had diamonds around the tie and down the chest. It was a little short but I really didn't care. I also bought a black shoulder jacket. I headed to the shoe shop and got a matching pair of shoes. I headed back to the hairdressers and it was just on 11. I sat in a seat and a woman came over.

"What can I do for you today dear?"

I opened a book and pointed to the exact hairstyle I wanted. It was chin length at the front layering into mid-shoulder at the back.

"What colour?"

"Honey gold"


	8. Chapter 8

"How would you like to pay for that?"

I handed over my credit card and signed. I headed to the food court and it took me 40 minutes to get some food. I quickly ate and headed to the car. Rose arrived just as I did.

"Bells?"

"Rose" I said with a smile

"You look amazing"

"Thanks"

We headed home. Rose showed me that she had also bought a similar outfit to the one I bought and she had no idea why she had bought it.

"It's because we're going out to dinner and a movie tonight"

I called and booked the restaurant for 6pm. We decided on _He's Just Not That Into You_ for the movie. At 5 we had a shower and got ready. Rose drove to the restaurant and we walked inside. I ate while Rose just sat there and watched me. She paid for my food and we left. At the movies I got a drink and we headed in. We ended up being the only ones in the movie and Rose snuggled into me playing with my hair.

"I love your new hair"

I sent her some lust. I don't remember the rest of the movie. I pulled away from Rose when the lights came on.

"I'm tired lets go home"

"Ok"

Rose drove home and we walked inside. I sighed and undid the dress at the front door as I kicked off my shoes letting it drop to the ground. Rose had already taken hers off.

"Where?"

"Anywhere"

We made love on every surface of the house. I was eating her out on the kitchen bench when the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella it's Maddy"

"Hi Mad what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to Uhm go out to a party with me around now"

"Give me 20 mins and I'll be there"

"Ok"

I finished Rose off and headed to the bedroom. I slipped into a miniskirt, a mid-drift showing halter neck shirt and a mid-drift showing jacket which I did up while slipping into my DC's and doing my hair. I walked back out.

"I won't be late" I said giving Rose a kiss

"Where are you going?"

"Out with some friends"

"Ok 4 at the latest"

"Ok"

I got in the rental car. It was a black Chrysler convertible, put the roof off and drove to Maddy's place. She got in and we headed to the party. I slipped my arm around her neck as we headed into the party and we were soon given weird looks.

"Who's that?" all the cool girls asked

"Hey" I spoke

I hadn't realised I'd picked up Jasper's Texan accent.

"Who are you?" they asked

"Oh I'm only Bella Swan"

"Oh my gosh" they replied

I laughed.

"Come on Mad lets rock this shit"

Maddy and I walked off and started dancing off to the side.

"Why do you have a Texan accent?"

"Cowboy"

"Cowboy?"

"My new girlfriend's twin brother. She's kicked her accent but he still uses his all the time."

"You have a new girlfriend"

"Fiancé actually"

"You've been gone like 3 months and you've forgotten about me?"

Maddy was also a Sylph. We'd met when we were baby's because Grandma Lucy was friends with her Grandma Betty.

"You just haven't imprinted yet. You understand this shit as well as I do Maddy"

"My wings haven't even changed. They're still white"

"I think you should come over to mine and spend the night. Don't worry Rose is cool and knows everything"

"Ok"

I drove home and we walked inside.

"Who's this?" Rose asked

"Maddy this is my fiancé Rose, babe this is my ex/best friend Maddy. She's also a Sylph"

"Hi" Maddy whispered

"Hey" Rose replied

I sat Maddy on the couch and sat next to her.

"You never know Mad she or he might be a human"

"She might be a human. You know I'm a lesbian Bella"

"True love comes from anywhere. You know how I hunt animal blood?"

"Yeah"

"Well Rose is a vegetarian vampire and only hunts animals. What is your biggest trait that you do that you never used to do?"

"I've started hunting animals as well and I have a strong urge to Denali"

"Tanya" Rose hissed

I'd only seen pictures of Tanya but I knew what she looked like.

"Wings out"

Maddy stretched out her wings and I gasped.

"You have brown feathers through your wings"

"Do I?"

"Yes"

Maddy looked in the mirror and saw I wasn't lying.

"Come back to Forks with us. I know who your soul mate is"

"You do?"

I nodded.

...

A week later

...

Maddy, Rose and I were just walking off the plane when we saw them. Rose and I ran toward our family. We hugged them. Maddy came up slowly behind us.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my friend Maddy. Maddy this is Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Cowboy and Pixie"

"Cowboy" Jasper scoffed "My name's Jasper, only Bella calls me cowboy don't you Little Darlin'" Jasper drawled making me giggle

"And I'm Alice"

I wrapped my arm around Alice's shoulders as she walked off.

"She's here right?"

"At home yes"

I smiled as we piled into the cars. We pulled up at the mansion and went inside.

"Tanya" Alice breathed

Tanya walked into the room.

"You must be Bella"

"I am indeed. Rose bring her in"

Rose brought Maddy inside and once she and Tanya saw each other they fell in love.

**A/N: That's all i've got for now writers block and need to worry about my HSC english paper... Reviews I just gave you 4 chapters in one night**


End file.
